


Soft

by will_o_wisp



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cisswap, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_o_wisp/pseuds/will_o_wisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Hansen is usually anything but soft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a couple different fics (haha) I'm kind of addicted to Cis-swap Chuck, Charlie Hansen. And thanks to a friend who will rename nameless (M I S T Y).
> 
> Much thanks to Sonora, for the Love Bites verse that gave me the physical headcanon for Charlie and Miles_to_Hastings for Engines of Destruction (which I'm really impatient for, for the next installment)

When she's in the public eye, she's hard. Charlie Hansen is like she's cut from steel, like she's no different from the Jaeger she pilots with Herc. A machine, all angles and brute strength that hides any feminine core she may have.

The media hates and loves it.

Herc finds himself thinking of that, while he makes lunch. He's on automatic while he crafts a few sandwiches, fetches a few apples. Charlie is outside with Max.

When Charlie Hansen is under public scrutiny, she binds her breasts, and braids her hair into an aggressive french twist, and wears clothes that make her look angular. The media suspects she's very pretty, and there are constant calls for make over shows, because Charlie refuses to wear make up as well, when she's out and about, even when she's not in uniform.

While the media speculates on which Jaeger pilots Herc must be threatening away from his daughter, he sighs internally, because while they know she's _pretty_ they don't know she's beautiful.

That sometimes that permanent scowl or sardonic smile born of a biting sense of sarcasm can change.

He looks up just then, sensing it. That smile.

The softness.

His breath catches when he sees it.

Away, when it's just Herc and Max and Charlie, Charlie transforms.

They're at the family cabin in the Blue Mountains, far away from the worst of the Sydney kaiju attack, and the worst of the nuclear fall out still clinging. Herc's glad mom and dad never sold the place, or left it to Scott, who probably would have.

It's a little piece of heaven, that tiny cabin perched in the mountains.

Charlie was in the backyard reading, but she was standing just then. Looking at the sky, Max at her heels.

Wind ruffled the white sundress she was wearing, and she stretched with the wind, arching her feet, pushing up taller in the grass and stretching her leg muscles. Arms went over her head, lifting heavy breasts, and her hair caught the sunlight, turning from auburn to red-gold.

While Angela had been slender and tall, Charlie was shorter, a little thicker about her curves and stomach. The media complained somehow she was fat, despite being a top condition Jaeger pilot. Like this you could see her mucles, how trim she was around the middle despite having a wide set of hips. She was all Hansen, all like her Grandma Tess. Tough, strong.

She turned, caught Herc's eye, and smiled. A real smile, a welcoming smile. A smile that no longer said _I hate you,_ but said instead a word that neither of them dared to say anywhere but the drift.

He abandoned what he was doing, going outside. She watched him, and Max wagged his stump of a tail,but Herc ignored him.

His hands buried themselves in her hair and he pulled her in. Her lips were parted when he found them and he dipped his tongue inside to taste her, feeling Charlie tremble as he surrounded her.

“I want you,” he said, starting to sink to his knees, and her hands were in his hair.

She sounded perplexed, when she spoke. “What brought this on, old man?”

“Don't call me that,” he said, but it was gentle, as he pulled her down with him and pressed her down onto the soft green grass. Pushed up her sundress, revealing her smooth, creamy thighs. His breath hitched, looking at her.

“No panties today?”

“You always want to fuck me in this dress,” she said, but she was grinning, and her hands were moving down to push Herc's pants down, to draw out her father's dick and stroke it completely to life. “You can never resist...”

He leaned down and kissed her hard for it, getting achingly hard in her hand. The sunlight was catching her hair again, and the cotton was gentle on Herc's skin, her skin. Soft. So soft, he loved it, as he reached up to press his fingers along her folds, tilted his head to kiss at her neck. Her breasts felt so good, pressing against his chest, making him ache all the harder in her moving hand.

“Daddy,” she said breathlessly, when he found her clit. She was already getting wet and ready, as he circled it with his index finger. “Daddy taste me.”

He nodded, first unbuttoning her top. She was wearing a scrap of a bra, and he pushed it down so one pink, pert nipple pressed up into the air, and he teased it with his tongue while he continued to stroke her, making her legs quiver around his hand.

“You're not going fast enough.”

He looked up at her, grinning. Thought about calling her Princess, the way he had when she was small, but he knew he'd earn a swat for it, as he kissed down further, to the dip of her hips, then to the top of the soft strip of pubic hair. His tongue traced along the outside of it, before he moved his finger lower and pressed at her entrance, and he licked up along her folds until she gasped and he could feel her small clit on his tongue.

 _Good girl,_ he wanted to say, but he got into it then, tasting her juices, licking faster as he started to finger her. Her thighs were rubbing against his cheeks, his head, and she had one hand on his hair, holding him there as she rocked her hips and moaned, wetness sliding over and down and soaking the back of her sundress. Herc loved it when she got so wet she made a mess.

She came with a heave of her body, pressing her hips up against his face, and he slid a second finger inside of her to feel her walls clench around him as he pressed his tongue against her clit and rubbed, not stopping until her whines turned into squeals, and he pulled away, wiping his mouth, looking down at her panting body.

“You're beautiful,” he said, and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Shut up, dad.”

“You are.” He pulled her hips up, and brushed his cock up and down her folds. She twitched when the blunt head rubbed against her clit.

“Nnh.”

Holding onto himself, he pushed inside, inch by inch into her waiting body. He loved how she was on birth control, and hated himself at the same time, for wanting to be inside her bare all the time. He loved the feeling over all to himself.

He fucked her, at first slow, then picking up speed, until she was crying out again, her legs wrapped around his hips, and now there was no one in miles to hear her as he fucked her until she lost herself.

Sunlight turned her hair golden red again, and when she opened her eyes they were wet and as green as emeralds in the light.

Her hand snaked down, playing with herself, and Herc smiled, leaning down to kiss her as his hand caught her free one, thick fingers twining with slender ones.

“Daddy,” she moaned against his lips. _“Daddy, daddy, daddy...”_

Like saying 'I love you.'

Just the thought of it made him stiffen, coming inside of her. Something about feeling him throb, maybe hearing him moan (which, she confessed, she thought was the hottest thing she'd ever heard) set her off too in another, smaller orgasm as he filled her with his come.

“Baby girl,” he managed, before letting himself down, resting himself half on her body, face on her left breast, breathing in slowly, as he came down.

“Daddy,” she replied, nails carding through his hair, over his scalp.

Herc closed his eyes, hand rubbing over her side. Soft, for him.


End file.
